The New Girl
by CherryRedMusic
Summary: Crypton High is the playground of the children of the wealthy. The queen bee Rin is currently dating the hottest boy in school- Len. They are the dream couple. But what will happen when trouble comes knocking in the form of a girl named Miku? I am really sorry for this bad summary!
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

The New Girl

Chapter-1

Arrival

**D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Vocaloid are the property of Crypton. (I wish I owned them TΛT)**

**POV- Third person**

It was just another day in Crypton Academy- The school of the wealthy. Most of the kids in this school were from incredibly wealthy families. It was a private school and thus had a uniform. The girls attending were required to wear a plain white shirt with a red bow and a black knee-length skirt. The boys wore a plain white shirt with a black tie and black pants.

Since most of the children attending were to inherit large amounts of money, or were to become big CEO's of international organisations, they were trusted to independent enough to choose their own subjects and the only compulsory subjects were English- the language of the world and Physical Education, because obviously health is important. Other than that, the child was to choose five other subjects minimum and eight maximum.

Then, there were some children which cleared a scholarship to enter this prestigious academy. But those were rare, because only those of incredible intellect and presence of mind. They were so rare that the academy hadn't had a scholarship student in five years.

After the basic, there comes the actual life of the students. Since, by the end of the day, Crypton Academy was a high school, there were all different kinds of students. And, a whole lot of high school drama. The queen bee of the school was Rin Kagamine, the daughter of the International K-Pop star- SeeU. And she was dating the man candy of the school, Len Kagamine. He was the only child of the CEO and founder of Kagamine Enterprises. But with his godly looks, he did not need his father's name to make himself famous. And thus, they were indeed the dream couple.

**POV- Kagamine Rin**

As I got out of bed today, I couldn't help remember my summer holidays fondly. Ah, to have the liberty of waking up whenever I want to. But, now the alarm blared every day. I took a quick shower and wore my school uniform. It really was the cutest! And of course, my precious bow hair band. I could never go anywhere without it! Then as I rushed downstairs, attracted to the heavenly wafting scent of my orange marmalade on toast, I heard the horn of Rui's new Mercedes. Really, that girl was obsessed with luxury cars. So I quickly grabbed three slices of toast, grabbed my neon orange backpack and rushed out. And there she was, in her dazzling white car. I quickly got in; before she could step on it and leave her hanging (she has done that many a time).

"So, what is the hurry?" she asked.

"I want to reach as early as possible so that I can choose a good place to sit in our new classroom." Rui replied.

"Huh, good poind" I said, while munching on my toast."I dun't wnt to sit nwer any nwbe."

"Whaat?"

After swallowing I repeated "I don't want to sit near any newbie"

"Yeah, well since all of us do not have extremely hot boyfriends, I want to choose my seat for the exact opposite reason." Said Rui "For all we know, the newbie is a hottie and in love with me!"

"Yeah right!" I snorted

By this time we had reached their school and Rui had parked. I had just got out when she was grabbed on the waist by none other than Len, her boyfriend.

"So, how is my Rin?" he whispered in my ear. Now, while I love to jump on people, I hate it when people touch me. Even if the 'people' is my boyfriend. So, I did not appreciate the gesture.

"She will be fine when her BOYFRIEND will get off her" I said irritably.

"Aww, why so mean?" said Len while pulling his puppy face.

While I would have melted on a normal day, today was not one of them. Because, not only did Len pounce at me, I also only just noticed that he had (obviously, by mistake) made me drop my last piece of toast. Fuming I shoved Len out of the way and made a beeline for the school building.

**POV- Kagamine Len**

"Damn", I said sadly as I made to follow Rin towards the school. I really hate making Rin angry, for while when she is irritated she makes a reallllly cute pouty face, when she is angry she becomes worse than Satan.

Many people are surprised by the fact that Rin and I haven't even KISSED each other yet, but I am totally fine with it. Me and Rin love each other intellectually, not just physically. And while it was definitely her cute smile that had attracted me to her, when we started talking all physical relationship was forgotten. As Rin likes to call it, it is the meeting of the minds.

I followed her to the new classroom and took the desk exactly in front of her. I don't know what has gotten into people lately, but almost the whole class had arrived early, just to choose seats. The only one left was directly in front of me. But, at least I got a window seat. On my left, through the window I could see the gates of the school and the birds flying in the sky. Since I knew Rin would still be very angry, I didn't try to talk to her.

**POV- Kagamine Rin**

Ugh, Len took the seat directly in front of me. Now he would definitely try to talk to me. Oh, thank god the teacher is here, now I would not have to hear him say 'sorry'.

"Good morning class," said Meiko sensei. I was feeling hungry because I could not eat a proper breakfast. And soon I started daydreaming about orange pies...

"...So, be sure to welcome her, won't you?" said Meiko sensei. Damn, I missed the entire conversation!

"Ptss...Gumi?" I whispered to the green-haired girl beside me.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What did Meiko sensei just tell us?"

"Well, she said that there is a new student. A scholarship winner!"

"What?!"

"Yup, I could not believe it either!"

"Rin and Gumi, would you like to share your thoughts to the whole class?"Damn, we were noticed

"Nn-o maam!" both of them said in unison.

"Good. I thought so. So then without further ado, let us welcome our new classmate!" said Meiko sensei in a very cheerful manner, totally in contrast to her previous remark.

_Meiko sensei opens the door_

" Come on in!"

**So, this is my first shot at writing, so please be gentle with the criticism! **

**I just hope you like it! 3**


	2. Chapter 2- Settling Down

Chapter-2

Settling Down

**D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Vocaloid are the property of Crypton. (I wish I owned them TΛT)**

"_Good. I thought so. So then without further ado, let us welcome our new classmate!" said Meiko sensei in a very cheerful manner, totally in contrast to her previous remark._

_Meiko sensei opens the door_

" _Come on in!"_

**POV- Kagamine Rin**

And then I saw her. The girl had luscious teal hair tied in two ponytails. Her eyes were like huge, shining teal orbs with eyelashes long enough to touch her face, like a doll's. Her lips were almost naturally cherry red and pouty. All this made her look sexy and innocent at the same time. A feat I would have thought impossible.

Instantly, I started to look around. I could see most of the guys (and even some girls) look at her spellbound. But the one person, whose expression I wanted to see the most, was sitting right in front of me. So, all I could see was his back.

The girl then cleared her throat and said in a very melodic voice "Hello, everyone. My name is Miku Hatsune and it is a pleasure to meet you! I hope that we all can be friends!"

"So, Miku have you ever been to a private school?" asked Meiko sensei.

"No, um, I am from a relatively poor family and I therefore could not afford to go to such a good school."Miku replied.

"Huh, then you will require the help of someone to cover your course and to help you get settled in this school. So, who would like to volunteer?"

Nearly the whole class raised their hands. I didn't, because I knew I would not be able to help, seeing as I myself am struggling with the course. But I was happy to see that neither did Len, even though he always comes first in all tests and exams and stuff.

But, apparently Meiko sensei was not happy about that. She instantly spotted that and said-

"Len, do you not want to help Miku? You know you can, seeing as you yourself are pretty good!"

"I-it-it's not that...I jus...I am... (Mumbling something inaudible)"stammered poor Len.

"So, it's decided. Len, you are now in charge of Miku!"

"What?!"

"No ifs and buts young man! Miku, you can go and sit in the seat in front of him."

Miku quickly went to the seat and plopped herself down before Meiko sensei had a chance to scold her, too.

**POV- Kagamine Len**

I kept daydreaming about Rin the whole time Meiko sensei was talking and would have continued, if she hadn't snapped at MY Rin. The nerve of her. But my anger dissipated the moment the new girl waked inside the classroom.

The first thing I could think of was that she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her teal hair, her curvy body, everything was perfect. I felt like I was drowning in her eyes. Her lips were mocking me, daring me to kiss them.

The next emotion I felt was considerable guilt. I could not believe that this girl I did not even know could make me forget my dear Rin. But, for a dreadful moment Rin's image felt pale against this girl's. But then, I forced myself to remember Rin's beautiful, bright smile. That was enough. Now, this girl was just another one of those girls who tried to seduce me because of my father's name. They were just a pretty face with no real substance.

The girl then cleared her throat and said in a very melodic voice "Hello, everyone. My name is Miku Hatsune and it is a pleasure to meet you! I hope that we all can be friends!" Her voice was like music, without a flaw. But, Rin's voice was far superior. Her voice was always cheerful, even when she wasn't.

"So, Miku have you ever been to a private school?" asked Meiko sensei.

"No, um, I am from a relatively poor family and I therefore could not afford to go to such a good school."Miku replied. Huh, she is poor. But how did she get in this school then? Did she win the scholarship?

"Huh, then you will require the help of someone to cover your course and to help you get settled in this school. So, who would like to volunteer?"

Instantly, more than half the class raised their hands. All the boys except me did, and so did QUITE a few girls. Since I know that Rin will obviously get even angrier if I did, I abstained.

But, unluckily Meiko sensei noticed. Damn, she had the eyes of a hawk in these matters. Most likely she was thinking that I wasn't paying attention in the class. And therefore, she said-

"Len, do you not want to help Miku? You know you can, seeing as you yourself are pretty good!"

"I-it-it's not that...I jus...I am...well, busy with my father's work... "I stammered with an excuse from the top of my head. But I don't think anybody even heard it, forget buy it.

"So, it's decided. Len, you are now in charge of Miku!"

"What?!"I half shouted, completely shocked.

"No ifs and buts young man! Miku, you can go and sit in the seat in front of him."

Fear on every inch of her face, she almost ran to the seat in front of me.

"Now that we are all settled in happily, shall we get started?" said Meiko sensei, returning to her usual cheery self. It was really creepy, how she did that.

_Knock on the door_

"Um, excuse me Meiko sensei?" said the girl on the door. I recognized her because her father, Mister Ring was a high ranking employee in my father's company. Her name was Suzune, I think.

"Yes?" Meiko sensei replied.

"You are wanted by the principal immediately." She said and went away.

"Oh! Well I gotta go, so mind you kids behave, OKAY?" said Meiko sensei, in her creepiest voice.

"Yes sensei!" replied the class.

_She left_

So, just I was about to turn to Rin, in the hopes that she has forgiven be by now, I heard-

" Um, I was wondering, what does Meiko sensei teach?"

**Yay! Another chapter is done! And such a big mystery- who is the person saying this?**

**The first person to guess the answer gets a cookie!**

**(This has to be the easiest competition, EVER!) OxO**

**Let it begin!**

**I hoped you do enjoy reading my story. Otherwise, what is the point of me writing? So if you don't, tell me why!**

**B ye~**


	3. Chapter 3- The Treacherous Heart

Chapter-3

The Treacherous Heart

**D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Vocaloid are the property of Crypton. (I wish I owned them TΛT)**

_So, just I was about to turn to Rin, in the hopes that she has forgiven be by now, I heard-_

" _Um, I was wondering, what does Meiko sensei teach?"_

**POV-Kagamine Len**

I turned and saw myself face to face with the new girl, Miku.

"She teaches Physical Education." I replied.

"Oh! I have that, I think" she said while looking for her timetable in her bag. When she took it out, I snatched it from her hands and looked at it.

"Huh, you have most of the subjects I have, except Art and Mathematics II. But then, who does takes Mathematics II" I said, oblivious to the fact that it was obviously a stupid statement.

"Um, I do." Replied Miku, uncertainly. "Is nobody supposed to take it?"

"That's not what I meant. Everyone takes Mathematics I because it has Applied Mathematics and Commercial Mathematics, which involves mathematics we can USE in life. But Mathematics II, apart from being extremely difficult, it has Algebra, Geometry, Analysis and Foundation Mathematics. These branches have no application in real life. Therefore the only people who take them are people planning a career in study of Mathematics. But you also have Science, so I am guessing that your career option is NOT Mathematics Masters?"

"Um, no. But I find this fascinating!" said Miku, obviously flustered at the close inspection of her subject choices.

"Fascinating? You are kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Fine, let me just tell you who teaches what, ok?"

"Um, Okay,"

I cleared my throat, set her timetable in front of my eyes and said-

"Mathematics II- Hiyama Kiyoteru

Science- Kamui Gakupo

English I-Sweet Ann

English II- Sonika

Physical Education- Sakine Meiko

Musical Studies- Megurine Luka

History- Yowane Haku

Geography- Shion Kaito

Art- Lily"

Miku had written down the names of all the teachers. Then, when I was about to turn (For the second time), she asked me-

"What subjects do you have?"

"I have Mathematics I and Economics instead of Art and Maths II. The others are same" I replied. Even though I was trying to turn to Rin, a small part of me wanted this conversation to go on the whole day. I wanted to strangle that part of me; the unfaithfulness of it was irritating me.

"So, um, why have you taken such difficult subjects? It will be one hell of a workload." I said, trying to continue the conversation.

"Oh, it's not too much at all! I had even more subjects in my previous school." She replied in her sweet voice.

"How many?" I asked, definitely curious

"All." She said.

_Len becomes a statue_

**POV- Kagamine Rin**

"So, what do you think?"

"I think I am in love!"

"Gumi, are you for real?"

The moment Meiko sensei went out of the classroom, Gumi and I started talking. I still could not believe that my luck could be this bad. It almost seemed like that Meiko sensei had deliberately made Len in charge of helping Miku, just to irritate me (Although most probably I am just over-thinking the situation). And on top of that, it seemed like Gumi just became bisexual for this girl.

Gumi was always this fickle. I remember when she had seen Kagen Rei the first time. Kagen Rei was the twin brother of Kagen Rui, one of my closest friends. The moment Gumi had seen Rui's brother; she had fallen for him, hard.

So, I wasn't totally surprised. But then a glorious possibility occurred to me. What if she is a lesbian! That would be awesome. Because then she won't be a threat for me and Len! Gumi is very pretty, with her sparkly eyes and cute hairstyle. I think she could make that girl, Miku, fall for her!

"Bwahahahah! It is perfect!" I said with an evil expression.

"Um, Rin, you are scaring me..."

**POV- Kagamine Len**

I was still in shock when I heard-

"Um, I was wondering whether you could help me catch up on the course..."

"Oh, right. How about you meet me in the library during the lunch break?"

"So, you will help me?"

"Um, duh."

And then I saw her smile for the first time since she had entered the classroom. Her smile could have seriously lit up the dark side of the moon. I felt my heart flutter. And I had a sudden urge to kiss her.

What is wrong with me? How can my heart betray Rin so easily? There was nothing too it, I would just have to keep my treacherous feeling in check when I am around this girl.

_The bell rings_

**I know what you all are wondering. Why is this first day of school stretching through THREE chapters?! But, not to worry!**

**The first day has many important occurrences and is therefore going to be stretched some more, but after that there will be something like- "Miku finally gets the hang of it, and so we will skip to one month!" or something like that!**

**So, Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4- The Library

Chapter-4

The Library

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Vocaloid are the property of Crypton. (I wish I owned them TΛT)**

**PS – This chapter might be a little suggestive, if you get my drift...but I promise that it is only a few lines!**

_And then I saw her smile for the first time since she had entered the classroom. Her smile could have seriously lit up the dark side of the moon. I felt my heart flutter. And I had a sudden urge to kiss her._

_What is wrong with me? How can my heart betray Rin so easily? There was nothing too it, I would just have to keep my treacherous feeling in check when I am around this girl._

_The bell rings_

**POV- Kagamine Rin**

I could not help but notice how much Len and Miku were talking. He ignored me the whole time! Maybe he thinks I am still angry, because I defiantly remember being angry for something, I just can't remember for what. Ah well, I don't care now.

But for some reason, this thought bothered me all morning. In all my lessons, Len was the only thing on my mind.

_The bell rings [for the lunch break]_

"Rin! Riiiiin! Are you even listening?"

"What? Which lesson is this?"

I was alone in the classroom with Gumi. Everyone else had gone. Dang, I missed half of my day!?

I was fuming at myself for being so invested in this "Len-Miku" issue. What is wrong with me? I trust Len. The end.

Just then, while I was on my way to the cafeteria, I heard len's voice from the library.

"Dang! Gumi I left my pen in the classroom! You go ahead; I'll come in some time."

"Oh, ok. Rui will be waiting."

After Gumi was out of sight range, I quickly went in and hid behind a book shelf. Two minutes later, Miku came to his usual table. I did not like the look on his face at all.

They started to talk. Just as I was getting bored and had almost decided to head back, I noticed something. Miku was shaking and Len looked panicked.

And then Len hugged Miku.

**POV- Kagamine Len**

_The bell rings [for the lunch break]_

I wonder if I will be able to meet Rin before going to the library. Probably not, since she is surrounded by her friends throughout the whole break. I wonder if she has forgiven me. Well, knowing Rin, if I do ask her whether she has forgiven me or not, she will say- "For what? Did you do something?"

As I was thinking about Rin, my thoughts strayed to the new girl, Miku. Damn that girl was smart. I had her in all of my classes this morning. Is there anything in this world she does not know? She answered everything asked her by the teachers. And if that is not enough, she actually corrected Kaito sensei. So why does she need MY help in covering her course?

_Opens the library door_

As usual, I sit at the far end of the room, on the only table in here which is almost hidden by the bookshelves. And then it struck me- how is Miku supposed to find me here?! But, just as I was about to move myself to a more visible spot, I heard a voice which made my heart flutter say-

"This is a nice spot, Len"

It was Miku. The sunlight in coming through the library window was making her look as though she was radiating light. It made her look like an angel. But for some strange reason, the fact that she was looking so angelic just made me want to ravage her. Out of nowhere, I was lusting for her. I shook my head and tried to make those thoughts disappear.

"Sit down. So just which subject is it in which the amazingly intelligent Hatsune Miku requires help?

Miku mumbles something inaudible.

"Um, sorry, but what?"

"Music"

I stared at her. She stared back. Then, I said-

"What is there in MUSIC that you don't understand?"

"It's not that, it's just...I can't sing in front of an audience. And I am sure that I will be asked to..."

"Then why did you take music?"

"Because my mother wanted me to. She said that I had the most beautiful voice in my whole family."

"Why don't you tell her about your, um, confidence problem?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"She died."

"Oh..."

A stray tear rolled down Miku's face. How could I have not noticed? This conversation was a landmine!

Even then half of me was just observed in noticing how beautiful she looked.

Since I did not know what else to do, I hugged Miku. I could feel her tensing, and she stopped crying due to shock.

And then I heard a murderous voice say-

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing?

**I am sorry for the late update! Please don't kill me!**

**I was out of station. I had gone to meet my cousins!**

**So, yeah. And I really like the end of this chapter, because nobody will be able to guess who said that! Bwahahahahah! I am so evil! :p**


	5. Chapter 5- A New Friend

Chapter-5

A New Friend

**D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Vocaloid are the property of Crypton. (I wish I owned them TΛT)**

_And then I heard a murderous voice say-_

"_Just WHAT do you think you are doing?"_

**POV- Kagamine Len**

It was a mere whisper in my ear. But the tone sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.

Miku broke off from me, stood up and raised her hand

*SLAP*

She did not hit very hard. In fact, to me it felt more like she poked my cheek. But the shock of the whole situation left me silent. And then I slowly looked up

Miku had a mixed expression of anger and embarrassment all over her face. And to cap it all, she was blushing. I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Do-o-o you think that this is funny?"

Miku's stammering did not help.

"Well...no...it's just...you looked so damn cute and hilarious..."

"CUTE?! You pervert!"

And she threw her extremely heavy bag at me, which shut me up.

"Wel-l, I'll be going then! It's late! The lunch break must be over! Bye!"

And Miku took her bag hurried off, leaving me alone in the library.

**POV- Kagamine Rin**

When I saw Len hug Miku, that was it. I was just about to show myself, when Miku pushed Len, got up and slapped him!

The expression on both of their faces was hilarious. Miku looked flustered, while Len dumbfounded. I broke into silent chuckles.

But I wasn't the only one. Len too started laughing, loudly. I didn't it was possible, but Miku looked even more embarrassed. She said something and then Len replied. Miku then shouted "CUTE?! You pervert!" and threw her bag at his face. That was the last straw. I quickly went outside and started laughing and banging my fist against the wall.

While I was doing this, Miku came out the library and ran off towards the cafeteria. Soon, I calmed myself enough to also go to the cafeteria, since all this laughing had made me hungry. But I must say, Len got what he deserved. Now, he will think twice before talking to her. And then there is Miku. I would like to get to know her better. Because then, I will get a way to keep Len in check. But more than anything based on what I saw, I think Miku is pretty funny to have around.

_The bell rings_

Oh, crap. I missed my lunch. Now the lesson I have is Art. The thought made me sad, because I don't have any of my friends in that class.

[_About the Art room- It is a huge room which could have held two classrooms. Since a lot of space is required to keep all the paints and other stuff, there are tables instead of desks with two people per table_]

But that was soon pushed out of my mind when I saw Miku enter the Art room. Perfect! This is the opportunity to get to know her!

So I went skipping to the Art room and sat next to Miku.

"Hi! I am Rin! You and I are in the same class."

"Oh, hi! I am Miku, but you already know that. You sit behind Len, right?"

"Yeah, well I like to see it as Len sits in front of me."

Talking to Miku was really fun actually. She has a really open and cute way of talking.

_The door opens_

"Okay class, settle down" said Lily sensei "As you can see, we have a new student. And what is your name, darlin'?"

"It is Hatsune Miku."

"So, did you take Art in your previous school as well?"

"Yes maam, I did"

"Good, but still if you need any help, you can ask your partner Rin. She is the best in class after all."

My face went red from the praise. I love to paint and art is one of my favourite subjects. So, I was really pleased when Lily sensei praised my work.

"Okay, today we will be doing still life. And the first thing is obviously flowers. So, I had the gardener pick out some pansies for you all to paint. Piko darlin' be a dear and give each table one?"

"Yes maam" replied the white haired hottie. He was a hit with the ladies, but I never understood why. Sure he was good looking and is said to be a smooth talker but the only time I talked to him, he sounded nervous and scared than smooth.

"So, can I see any of your art pieces?"

I turned. It was Miku.

"Um..."

"Please? You can see mine too" She gave me a big puppy dog eye routine and I surrendered. Damn, I was weak.

"Okay fine, here."

I took out my art file and handed it to Miku while she handed me hers. I opened it and was definitely impressed. She was a very good artist, but on through examination I could see some faults in her work. But all in all it was very good. Meanwhile, Miku was busy with my own file.

"Oh, wow. Your file is breathtaking! This work can actually be sold to art collectors." She said.

"No, it is not that good. I am okay, not very great or something."

"No, I am serious. You have a knack for art. I have never seen work this beautiful."

It was a good thing that Piko came to our table to give us the flower. Because all of Miku's praise was making me blush. But he put all of it right out of my mind. When I extended my hand to take the flower he turned, went to the other side of the table and gave it to Miku. Why would he do that?

"Okay, all of you have got a flower to work with. Start drawing!" said Lily sensei. And after that throughout the whole lesson the class remained silent and focused on their work, leaving me alone with my confused thoughts.

**Done~**

**Yay Miku and Rin are friends! And Len was hit by a bag XD**

**And what is Piko's problem? Very shady indeed.**

**The Piko deal will not be solved any time soon, sorry owo**

**I will be posting new chapters alternate days since I need almost two days two write one. I am sowwy for that o3o**

**Bye~ 3**

**PS- All of you people who were expecting that Rin was the one saying the just what do you think you are doing line, there is a reason I made it the last line of the previous chapter for a reason :p**


	6. Chapter 6- Hatsune Miku- Part 1

Chapter-6

A Day in the life of Hatsune Miku- Part 1

**D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Vocaloid are the property of Crypton. (I wish I owned them TΛT)**

**POV- Hatsune Miku**

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Get up!"

It was the same start as every other day. I get up, brush my teeth, go downstairs and wake Mikuo. Then take a bath, start breakfast preparations and then go AGAIN to wake Mikuo.

When I finally got Mikuo to sit up in his bed, I went into the kitchen again. By the time I was done frying eggs, Mikuo had finally come to the table. He looked sleep deprived, but that was because he had been working double time at his job. Since we are poor, he has to work a lot to bring money in the house. Because I had won the scholarship, I did not have to give school fees, which was a huge relief for our household. But still, budget was tight.

"Come on, move your head from the table and start eating."

"Oh, it looks delicious! What would I do without you in my life?"

"Stop with the flattery and just eat. And before you ask, yes the leeks are in the fridge."

"Thanks"

"Okay, I am finished so I am going. Bye Mikuo!"

"Bye Miku! Try to find a guy for yourself today!"

_Miku left, leaving a heavily beaten up Mikuo alone in the house._

It had been me three days already in this new school. I was really happy that I had made friends in that place. On my second day, Rin had taken me with her to the cafeteria and I had met all of her friends. First there was Rui. She was really carefree and got bored pretty easily. I wonder whether she is ADHD. Second was Gumi. She insisted that I sit next to her the whole time, but it was okay since she was really nice. Thirdly there was IA. She was really quiet and sensible. I think she is really needed what with Rin and Rui being so carefree. But now that I think about it, Rin's carefree attitude is the thing about her that I like the best. The most obvious point that made me stand out was there immense wealth. But Rin noticed that and tried to steer the conversation away from rich girl problems, whenever it arrived there.

Last was Len. He came to the table when the lunch break was about to be over. That was one moment of my life I want to erase from my memory. It went something like this-

"Hi Rin, wha- MIKU!"

I heard this and turned around, and saw that my suspicions had been confirmed. It was Len.

"YOU! You pervert!"

"Pervert?! I didn't do anything!"

"Why are you even here?!"

"I came to talk to Rin!"

"Oh."

As I found out soon enough, Len was Rin's long standing boyfriend. So, I decided to forgive him for what he did. But even then, a little part of me was still flustered in his presence. But I will have to deal with that later.

Today is the day I have been dreading the most. We have music on Thursday. As I entered the school, I heard a honk behind me and saw Rin come out of Rui's car.

With a battle charge of "Mikuuuuuu", Rin jumped on me and we fell down.

"You ladies need any help?"

It was Len. He offered me his hand and while I took it, I felt butterflies in my stomach. But, I guess that comes when someone falls, right?

"Oh, and Miku, I wanted to talk to you. That is if you don't mind?" asked Len

"Oh, ok sure. What is it?" I answered

"You might wanna do it in private." replied Len

"What are you all talking about?" asked Rin

"I don't know. Len wants to talk to me alone."

"Oh, of course you can talk to him! What is it about?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him and tell you."

"I am right here you know? And as for telling you, I can't."

"Why not? You tell me everything!"

"Sorry, can't this time. Miku, MOVE RIGHT NOW."

"O-okay."

Len grabbed my hand and ran towards the school building. We went inside an empty classroom.

"So, I have found a temporary solution to your music lesson problem."

"Wait. You did?

"Yeah, I did. Today, we can go to Luka sensei and request her to hear you personally and we can also ask her for help! I am sure she must know something!"

"So, you will help me?"

"Um, duh. I said 'we'"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, I guess"

"So, I was wondering. Can you leave my hand now?"

I could feel my face go red. And as I could see, his was going the same way. We just stood there, facing each other and blushing until I cleared my throat. Then he quickly left my hand and made a beeline for the door. Even I left quickly, before anyone could see just how red my face is.

But of course, someone had to notice.

"Miku, in the morning I had seen you and Len coming out of an empty classroom. What was that about?"

**Yay! Finally I am done Q.Q**

**How is Miku's POV?**

**Not much in this chapter, I guess. But it builds up the story none the less.**

**Thankyou! Bye ~**


	7. Chapter 7- Hatsune Miku- Part 2

Chapter-7

A Day in the life of Hatsune Miku- Part 2

**D isclaimer- I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot). Vocaloid are the property of Crypton. (I wish I owned them ****_****)**

_But of course, someone had to notice._

"_Miku, in the morning I had seen you and Len coming out of an empty classroom. What was that about?"_

**POV- Hatsune Miku**

Oh, damn. I was a goner.

All had been going fine until I was cornered by Gumi during lunch. As it is Gumi was very protective of me. I don't know why. Rin and Rui said that it was because she is very territorial about her friends, but they were both giggling while saying that. And Gumi had been blushing, for some reason. Thankfully, IA looked just as confused as I felt. Because it would have been really embarrassing to be the only person not knowing what the heck was going on.

But Gumi sounded a little hurt and DEFINITELY angry when she asked me that. It made me feel guilty, although I didn't know why. And then she started just firing at me with questions.

"Why were you with him? What were you doing? Do you want something from him? You could have asked me, you know!"

"Gumi, calm down. Miku and Len were not up to anything."

God had answered my prayers and Rin had come to my rescue.

"How can you be sure Rin?"

"Simple. I trust Miku. And I trust Len too."

I was touched. Rin had known me for only four days, but she trusted me. She trusted me.

The words washed over me, making me feel somehow light and happy. In my old school I had no friends because of my nerd tendencies. And that is why when my first ever friend says she trusts me, I take it to my heart.

_The bell rings_

It is the music lesson!

I panicked and started running down the hallway all the way to the classroom, only to be followed by a curious Rin.

"Ri-in! Do you have Music?"

"Yeah, and I know you do too. Len told me"

"Oh. Did he mention anything else?"

"Nothing. Why, was he supposed to say anything else?"

I decided then. Rin trusted me and I trusted her. I was about to tell her about my problem when Len interrupted me.

"Uhmm, Ri-"

"Riiiin! I miss you! I haven't been able to come to your house in days!"

"Len, you know your mom does not like you coming over to my house. And that is why I have planned a little something for Sunday!"

"Awesome! Oh, hi Miku."

"Hi Len. So, as I was saying, Ri-"

"Oh, damn. Luka sensei is coming! Miku, we have to talk to her, remember?"

"Oh, right. Rin, we will just be a second."

"No problem. I'll go inside and sit down."

_Rin went inside the classroom and Luka sensei came near the door, only to find her path blocked by Len and Miku._

"Len, get inside! And I am guessing you are the new student Miku?"

"Yes, Luka sensei. And, we um, wanted to talk to you..."

"What is it?"

Thankfully, Len took charge.

"Luka sensei, Miku has stage fright. And not just stage, she gets nervous even with a very small audience. So, we were thinking that maybe you could help her?"

"Oh, that is no problem! Come to me after the day is over! In the meantime, please come inside. The class is waiting for me."

"Sorry sensei!"

_Luka sensei enters the class, followed by Miku and Len._

"You both sit down. Okay class, this year I want the Music class to win the best concert performance!"

"But the drama class wins it EVERY year!"

Every person turned their head to the speaker. It was a blond girl with a one sided ponytail.

"Her name is Neru. She is really outspoken, but has the best voice in the class. Well, after Rin obviously. Rin is the best in everything!" whispered Len.

"Neru, since you don't believe we can do this you will be performing solo this year."

"Whatever."

"Okay class, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I have come up with a perfect plan! Instead of group singing, you all will be performing duets!"

"WHAT?"

"Luka sensei that is impossible!"

"Quite down please! Not everyone will be singing duets. Every one of you will come up here one by one and sing and I will pick who is in the group and who is in the duets. And of course, one solo by Neru. So, we will start with Teto."

A girl with deep pink hair hopped up and sang 'You can be my treasure'. It was beautiful. So, obviously she was paired up for a duet. And that to with Neru's twin brother Nero!

The next pair was Ritsu with Rook. And then came Rin's turn.

It was common knowledge that Rin's mother was a pop star, so it was to be expected that Rin's voice would be good. But I could never have guessed it would be THIS good. She sang 'Melancholic', which totally complimented her upbeat personality. She was extremely good. She was signed up for a duet my Luka sensei instantly. But what made her pissed was that she was paired with Piko, who came just after her and sang 'Meteor Words'. He was good, but I think it would have been better to pair Rin with Len. Obviously.

But nothing could have prepared me for Len's turn.

While going up, he caught my eye and winked at me, which for some reason increased my heart beat. He went to the teachers table and started singing 'Spice!' while looking at Rin the whole time. The song made me blush. Len's voice was really smooth but it was extremely sexual, too. The whole class was staring at him as though he came from outer space. But he only had eyes for Rin. When he finished Luka sensei clapped, apparently totally oblivious to the song's lyrics. She then signed him up for a duet. And while his eyes had been on Rin throughout the whole song, after finishing he looked at me. Almost as though he wanted to see my reaction to the whole situation.

Last came my turn. I was trembling, and as I was walking I tripped and fell. Embarrassed, I went up to the table and was just about to say to Luka sensei that I cannot do this when I saw Rin's face. She was looking at me expectantly. Automatically, my eyes went to Len. Our eyes locked. His eyes had an encouraging look in them, and something else I could not tell. I can do this. It is not a very big crowd, after all. I took a deep breath, and started-

_kisetsu kuri kaesu tabi__  
__hoture teku kizuna o__  
__tsuyoku tsuyoku daki shime te__  
__naku sanu yō___

_kakaeta kotoba no omotasa ni__  
__ugoke naku natte__  
__tada atataka na yume ni obore teta__  
__kizu keba kimi o mi ushinai___

_tabane daki shime teta sugata o__  
__yawaraka ni chirashi te akaku__  
__itai hodo ni sore wa yaki tusi te___

_hirari hirari hirari___

_sora e umi e dokoka tōku e__  
__kimi e hitohira demo todoku yōni__  
__tsumugi kizuna no sono iro ga___

_hira rira hira rirari___

_itsuka kasure te iku omoi wa__  
__chira sareta setsuna ni sai te__  
__kuchiru to shitte nao azayaka ni___

_hirari hirari hirari___

_nido to tsuge rare nai kotoba mo__  
__kimi e saigo kurai todoku yōni__  
__sotto ame no yōni furu koe___

_hira rira hirari rari_

There was silence in the classroom. Every face had a look of shock etched on it. Except two people. Both Rin and Len looked happy and proud. They were happy that I was their friend.

"Wow, you have got talent! If we could just solve that problem you told me about earlier. You are definitely doing a duet. You and Len are friends right? You can do it with him!"

**Done~**

**The song link- **** watch?v=YBr5ogGDfOs**

**I love this song! And I also like Spice! The only reason I put it here (¬****‿****) hehehe**

**Okay, so there is a SLIGHT chance that the next chapter may be delayed because I am shifting to a new city...**

**Anyway, bye~ (****ω****)**


End file.
